Aerobic exercises are useful for toning and conditioning the body. Various equipment have been introduced for the purpose of aiding and assisting aerobic exercise. The prior art shows various bar devices for use during aerobic exercise.
For example, the prior art shows Steve Travis U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,648 entitled "AEROBIC WAND". Travis recites an aerobic device formed of an elongated tube having sections joined together by cylindrical centrally located springs. The tube contains a moveable rod that may be displaced into and out of the cylindrical spring using a detent mechanism. When the rod is within the spring the elongated tube section forms a rigid bar, and when the spring mechanism is operable the tube section may be pivoted about a central pivot. The aerobic wand shows use of rubber cups and a rigid hand grip.
Terry P. Israel U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,610 entitled "EXERCISE CLUB" describes a exerciser for assisting a user in performing stretching, isomeric, isotonic and isokinetic exercises which may be combined with various aerobic activities such as walking or jogging. The club has the shape of an elongated cylindrical shaft with knobs serving as hand grips. The knobs are rounded so that the user grips the knobs with the palm resting on the outer ends while the fingers curve around the edges of the knob. The club also has various gripping surfaces for the hand, fingers, and thumb.
Russell P. Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,198 entitled "EXERCISE BAR" describes a exercise bar with a pair of shafts at each end. The shafts are threaded in order to support weight plates. Freely rotatable hand grips are positioned on the bar on the opposite ends to permit weights to move in a complete circle around the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,471 entitled "MINI-GYM FOR EXERCISING THE LIMBS" discloses a ball and ramp device. The user rolls the ball up the ramp toward a bell target. Hand supports are available for support if needed. The exercise device is portable and is useful for people with a limited range of movement.
While the prior art shows various devices for use in exercise, muscle development, stretching exercises, aerobics, calisthenics and other similar activities, the prior art does not show a bar constructed to help the user to coordinate those activities. The prior art also does not show an apparatus used to combine more than one bar to help stabilize the user during aerobic exercise. In particular, an aerobic workout may be aided by a bar that is useful for both stabilizing the user and assisting in certain aerobic movements.
It is therefore a motivation of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus that provides for support and coordination of exercising motions.